


Wait For Me, Sherlock

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Wait for me, Sherlock.” John whispered as he stepped onto the edge of the roof. He took a deep breath, ready to jump.</i>
</p>
<p>John Watson suffers with the aftermath of Sherlock's death, and he feels it's a bit more than he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Written a year ago, was too lazy to polish it.

John Watson stepped out of the taxi, footsteps heavy with sorrow. He looked up at the roof of St. Bart’s, the mental image of his best friend there. It had been three year, 1095 long hard days. There were days when Sherlock would be there, and John knew that he wasn’t real. The cases he pretended to be on with Sherlock. The imaginary quarrels that they had. John had given up on seeing the therapist months ago. It wasn’t going to bring him back. It wasn’t going to bring the adventures that they had back. It wasn’t going to ever fix him. He was just too broken.

Sherlock’s fall was like a knife through his heart. And his heart bled, the knife lodged inside, the wound never closed. Slowly he made his way to the roof, his boots like lead dragging his pain with him. John missed Sherlock terribly and at times he really regretted the fact he never told Sherlock how he truly felt. The words ‘I love you’ mouthed on his lips.

As he sat on the roof, tears in his eyes, he began to reminisce. Pain evident on his worn out face. Dark circles under his deep hollow eyes, that were once radiant, full of joy and excitement.

Whenever Sherlock was beside him, he was glad for their reunion, leaving his faked death out of their conversations, but he knew that Sherlock wasn’t real. In his heart, he knew that he was hallucinating. He was close to losing his sanity. No, John Watson wasn’t going to lie to himself anymore, the previous time he did that, he lost the chance to be with the man that he loved so dearly. John Watson had already lost his sanity.

John Watson stood up, feeling proud of himself. It was time, he was going to do it. His footsteps quickened as he made his way to Sherlock’s last steps, tracing them and he found himself looking at Sherlock’s body, a projection from his memory. Sherlock’s dead body, broken and twisted and bloodied.

“Wait for me, Sherlock.” John whispered as he stepped onto the edge of the roof. He took a deep breath, ready to jump. He heaved a sigh, one of relief, that his sorrow would come to an end, and slowly his closed his eyes. One foot out, dangling in the air. The feel of the wind, the emptiness below his feet, mirrored in his heart.

“We’ll be together at last…”


End file.
